1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to spas and more particularly to an audio system utilizing a spa shell as a sound-generating device and having a remote control therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing spa audio systems use traditional speakers wherein the audio drivers are exposed to the harsh spa environment or require protection or esoteric materials to prevent premature failure. Existing spa audio systems also suffer from the limited space available to mount speakers. The resultant smaller speakers are incapable of reproducing full range audio (50 Hz-17 kHz).
Remote controls for electronic apparatus are not new. However, such prior art remote control devices use infrared light or sound for communicating with the controlled apparatus. These prior devices are quite satisfactory when used in the same room as the apparatus being controlled.
Therefore, a need exist for a remote control that can be used at locations without line of sight communication with the apparatus being controlled.
An object of the present invention is to provide a remote control for a spa audio system that can receive a return signal indicative of the status of a given function of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide feedback from the spa audio system that indicates such things as power-on, status of the audio system, audio media selected, volume setting, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spa audio system that employs an existing home entertainment system without the necessity of additional or special wiring.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a remote control that is simple to use by employing only three button controls, one button for mode selection, and two buttons for ON or OFF/increase or decrease of the selected mode.
According to an aspect of the invention, a spa shell is employed as an audio driver with audio transducers mounted inside the skirt of the spa. The inventor has found that the spa shell provides both sufficient rigidity for high frequency reproduction and a sufficiently large surface area to achieve low frequency reproduction.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by an audio system for a spa having a flexible shell for holding water and a main control for controlling functions of the spa. The spa audio system includes a first transceiver coupled to a home stereo system and a second transceiver coupled to the main control. An amplifier is coupled to the main control and has outputs coupled to audio transducers. The audio transducers are attached to an outer portion of the spa shall for coupling sound vibration energy to the spa shell.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims.